A REAL Nightmare
by panda.musician825
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is away and something tragic happens to Sakura? Then he finds out through a sad awakening from Sakura. Warning:Rape. Rated M just in case.
1. Revealed

Ohai! Its here! So it's my first fanfiction. Please be nice. ." I've fallen in love with Sasusaku...AGAIN! So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. If I did Sasuke would not be anything like he is. :3

* * *

"_No!" _ _The Kunoichi screamed at the dark figure._

"_Hold still or I promise tonight will be the last night you ever see." The deep voice bellowed._

_The rouge ninja, believed to be from the Land Of The Mist pinned Sakura's arms to the ground and broke her virtue. She screamed out in searing pain as he pumped in and out of her. All she could do was keep quiet hoping it would all end soon. When the dark stranger climaxed at last he left the defenseless cherry blossom ninja in the streets as the rain began to pour. _

"_It doesn't help to walk around like a little whore." With those last words the rouge nin left her in the streets with the searing pain and bruises._

* * *

Sakura screamed herself awake from her nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't a regular nightmare. Not one that was a figure of a person imagination. It was one of those nightmares that came from a flashback. She continued to thrash and assault everything around her with her freakish strength. It had happened about a couple weeks ago. Yet she still had these nightmares. Especially when it was pouring in Konoha. Suddenly two arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Sakura-chan." An all too familiar voice whispered.

She continued to weep and thrash. Unknowingly she threw a punch in the direction of the voice that blended into the darkness. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on her wrist he tried again to soothe her.

"Sakura. I'm here. It was a bad dream." He whispered.

She instantly froze. He didn't know about the incident. She began to panic. What was she going to tell the prodigy? She knew all too well he would search every inch of the lands to find the bastard. After all, this all happened while he was away on a mission with Naruto. Would he blame himself? She couldn't bare it. It was his third night back and she was thrashing around like this. She came to a conclusion. If he asked, she would tell.

She relaxed and opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her with intent onyx eyes. Her breathing slowed and she snuggled into his arms. He gently kissed her forehead then her lips.

"Sasuke." Was all she could say as she stared at him with sarrow.

"What happened?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"I-I. W-well, while you were gone. I wa-was" She choked off into a sob again as Sasuke tried frantically to calm her down.

"You were?" He egged on.

"Raped." She barely whispered.

Sakura burst into tears again. All kinds of thoughts bursting through her head, they had never had sex before. What would he think of her now? She was suppose to be the mother of his children. Little Uchihas running around, with a mother to look up to. Would he think she was…tainted now? She sobbed harder. Would he leave her? The seemingly heartless Uchiha Sasuke, he might be capable of leaving her. She gripped his shirt so tightly the circulation to her knuckles sure to be cut off.

"Who was the bastard?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I don't know." She stammered out. "I'm sorry. Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke smirked. _She gets raped and she's apologizing to me. _"Sakura-Chan. Why oh Kami, why are you apologizing?" He questioned as his eyebrows creased.

"I wish I knew." She sobbed harder. "Just don't leave."

He was struck dumbfound. _Leave? What in Kami?_ "I will _NEVER _leave you. Especially while you're going through this, don't be absurd." He simply said.

"Don't go on a rampage."She quietly squeaked.

"Hn."

She looked at his face. Scared to see his expression. He had fire behind his eyes. The avenger demeanor was back. Only this time it wasn't the will to kill his brother, no that mission was long done with. He wanted revenge to kill whoever touched his cherry blossom. To rip that bastard to shreds.

"No promises. Sakura, I will find him. I will definitely kill him." He answered absent mindedly stroking her arms.

She snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent deeply. Calming herself down. He kissed his bare chest and slowly tried to drift off to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Hoping she would dream tonight instead of being awoken in an awful manner.

The next morning the bright sun of Konaha burst through the curtains of the bedroom. Sakura moaned and rolled over. She realized she rolled over into empty space instead of into the warm body of her beloved. She sat up and routinely grabbed his shirt hanging on nightstand as he would often leave it there for her when he had to leave her in the mornings. She slipped his shirt over her head. It was so hot in the nights of Konaha she often slept in a pair of panties and a bra. She inhaled his comforting scent and grabbed the note taped to the lamp.

_ My Dearest Sakura, _

_ I hate leaving you in the mornings. I love waking up to you.  
__Especially when you are still sleeping like the angel you are.  
I'll be back soon I have to take care of someone first.  
Go back to sleep. I love you._

_ -Sasuke-Kun_

* * *

_Owari!_

_R&R Please! No flaming. Well I guess they're don't send me to hell please. . Although looking back this fanfic looks like shit...oh well lets hit that submit button. (^.^") Hehe. Bye! Until next time!_


	2. Show Down at Ichiruka

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated this lately. I have been extremely busy lately. and things are very hectic. What with school starting. After seeing the reviews I thought I'd update this and see where it takes me. This originally was suppose to be a one-shot. But oh-well. On with the stories kiddies!

* * *

Sakura clutched the note from her lover and stared at it for a good 10-minutes. She didn't know what to think of at that point. Was Sasuke going to go on a rampage? After all she didn't tell him what the Mist-Nin looked like. She decided that since today was her day off, she would dress lazily. She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, making a mental note to get it cut again. Ever since her beloved came back to her from that pedo-snake sensei, he preferred her short hair to the long tresses she use to sport. Telling her it made her appear much more tough and mature. She brushed her teeth and washed her face checking if her abrupt awakening last night caused her to have any bruises. Noticing a small one on the side of her face she grabbed concealer and covered it up. The Cherry-Blossom walked back into their bedroom and grabbed some bandages and binder her legs, she didn't know what else to wear seeing as all her shorts were in the wash. She remembered how Sasuke loves when she wears bandage leggings and his shirt. Smirking to herself she slipped on her sandals and walked out the house to go find her Sasuke-kun.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke walked around the village seething with anger. He stared into every suspicious looking guys eyes with the passion to chidori their asses. The young prodigy came to a stop when he realized one piece of vital information he was missing.

_"I have no idea what this little piece of shit looks like." _He angrily thought to himself.

He stomped to Ichiruka's where he found the one and only Naruto, Konaha's dobe and his best friend. He sat next to Naruto and watched him stuff his face with his 8th bowl of ramen.

"_So this is how the dobe spends his days off." _He thought to himself.

He ordered himself a bowl of ramen and thoughtlessly ate his meal. He was snapped back into his thoughts when he heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Dattebayo! Teme what are you spacing out about?!" The oranged suited ninja screamed.

"Dobe, I'm sitting right next to you stop screaming." He seethed back at Naruto.

The finished their ramen paid and walked out the shop. Naruto casually placed his arms behind his head and quietly walked beside the onyx-eyed ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" A certain pink-haired Kunoichi yelled.

"Sakura-Chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed frantically waving his arms in the air.

She ran up to them and bounded into Sasuke's arms. He smirked at her attire and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tightly. They walked around the village admiring the beautiful weather and the small children running around pretending to be ninja and " saving the day". Sakura walked between her two male team members with her hand intertwined in Sasuke's. They walked to the gates of Konaha and noticed Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Lee and Hinata at the entrance.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed running towards her at full force picking her up and throwing her in the air.

"N-naruto-kun." She stammered out as her boyfriend of 5 months caught her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Hey Kiba, Neji, and Lee." Sakura greeted. As Akamaru barked and licked her as a compassionate greeting.

"Hello Sakura." Neji and Kiba greeted.

"Yoshhh! If it isn't the youthful Sakura-Chan! Be mine and I sha-" Lee cut himself off as Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Hn. Uchiha" Neji stoically greeted

"Hn. Hyugga"

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto cut in.

"Lee-san, Kiba-kun, Akamaru and Neji-nii san wanted to go into the forest and spar a little. I tagged along." Hinata muttered miraculously without stuttering.

"I'll come along with! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other sighed and followed the rest of the group. Following them into one of the clearings Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. The rare occasions he ever smiled. She nuzzled his neck and sighed inwardly.

"Sasu-Kun I thought you were going on a rampage for that guy." She innocently whispered so no one else would hear.

"Saki I have no idea what the bitch looks like. Plus I doubt he's dumb enough to still be here in Konaha. I couldn't just leave wondering around aimlessly for a bastard and leave you without telling you. You might think I was leaving you again." He mumbled kissing her temple.

She sighed and continued walking. They reached the clearing and she sat down under a tree with Hinata watching the boy spar. Naruto of course channeled all his energy towards Sasuke. They were like Sakura and Ino. Best friend rivals. She looked off into the distance of the woods and thought she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Those same eyes that weeks ago burned into her mind. She was snapped back into what was going on when Lee dogded Neji and Akamaru's attack and got in the way of her vision.

Tears began to brim at the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and went back to watching them spar.

After they finished sparing they went back to the village and everyone went their separate ways. Kiba and Akamaru went home. Lee saw Gai and had their "youthful" reunion. Neji dragged Hinata home after waiting for Naruto to finish saying good bye to her by bear hugging her and smothering her with kisses.

Naruto decided to tag along with Sakura and Sasuke walking back home since they lived relatively close to each other. They decided they would stop for a quick bowl of ramen before Ichiruka's shop closed. Sakura still felt like there was a presence following them. She buried herself in Sasuke's side and silently stared forward.

A shadow wiped past them in the streets of the dimly lit village. The cherry-Blossom kunoichi strained her eyes into the figure standing silently in front of them. Sasuke and Naruto froze as the figure refused to move from their position.

"Hello _whore." _The figure sickly bellowed out as she froze and chills ran up her spine. She gripped Sasuke's shirt and her breathing hitched.

"Th-that's. He's. The guy. Who." She stammered out.

Sasuke growled. He knew who this was by the way his baby-girl reacted. His sharingan activated as the blood in his veins began to burn and pump faster.

Sasuke Uchiha knew who this sick bastard was. He was the one who took the cherry-Blossom's virtue. He was the one who raped his Sakura.

* * *

R&R. Let me know how it was. Please don't send me to hell! Don't flame to bad! :( Byyeee


	3. End of Nightmares

Hello! It's been a while. Sorry about that. School's been hectic. I have however been writing journal entries on my deviantArt. Hehe *laughs sheepishly* anyways. On with the story! Naruto do the disclaimer!

Naruto: Panda-Chan does not own Naruto in any way, shape, form, or fashion. DATTEBAYO!

* * *

Sakura hid behind Sasuke as the Mist-Nin stepped out the shadows. She gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt and started shaking with fear. Naruto was blazing with anger as he heard the bastard call his little sister a whore. He and the aura of the nine tails demon seeped around him.

"What the fuck did you just call her!?" Naruto screamed in anger. He clenched his fists and started shaking with anger.

"A. Little. Whore." The rouge nin spat out at them. He slyly stepped forward from the depths of the shadow and came closer to them.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sakura stammered stuttered as she hid herself completely behind Sasuke.

Naruto went over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, giving her a light squeeze to comfort her. He looked at her confusingly trying to figure out what the rouge nin was talking about. She adverted her eyes from Naruto and buried her head into Sasuke's back. He reached behind her and grabbed her other hand.

"To finish the job I started of course." He sickly grinned. "I can't let her roam around after what I did to her. What if she were to report me? I'm pretty sure she hasn't gotten around to doing that yet. I did scare her shitless. She was really tight. I'm guessing she is a virgin? Excuse me. I meant _was_." He smiled and stepped forward towards the trio.

She cringed as he talked and mercilessly taunted her. Sasuke's other hand balled up in a tight fist and he his curse mark began to swirl. Naruto looked even more confused now.

"Sakura. Sasuke. What is this bitch talking about?" Naruto slowly asked with clenched teeth.

Sasuke refused to speak he stared daggers at the nin as he activated his sharingan. "Naruto he. Well a couple of weeks ago I was r-r-raped. This is the guy who did it to me." Sakura whispered to Naruto so as not to remind Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke dumbfound and waited for him to react. He stared at the nin and waited for things to progress. Sakura peeked around Sasuke and instantly regretted it. That rainy dreadful night came back to her. She let out a whimper and quickly resumed her spot fully hidden behind Sasuke.

"My name is Runimaru and I'm guessing you're her boyfriend?" The Mist-Nin sneered. "Some boyfriend you couldn't even protect her. She is kind of cute though. Maybe I could take her instead. I'll let her live. She'll just be mine." He wickedly smiled.

"In your dreams you fuckshit." Sasuke screamed.

Naruto looked around the village and noticed it was almost empty. It was so late now people were retiring to their homes and going to sleep. He adverted his attention back to Runimaru.

"You thought I was asking permission? Of course I wasn't. She isn't the first victim for me and she wont be the last." He menacingly laughed. Runimaru charged towards them ready for an attack. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hips and pulled her away just as Runimaru missed by a fraction of a hair she let out a blood-curdling scream. Naruto pulled her up on top of Ichiruka's and watched as the fight broke out between Runimaru and Sasuke.

"Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Her. Again." Sasuke snarled through clenched teeth at him. He pulled out his katana and lunged at him.

"Protective I see? Where were you when I raped her weeks ago? When I took your bitch's virginity and made her body mine. Where were you when she begged me to stop and cried mercifully? How about when I scared the hell out of her and I left her unconscious. Where were you then?" He darkly smiled as he dodged Sasuke.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed and swung his katana.

He jumped out the way but wasn't fast enough for Sasuke doesn't miss often, he sliced his side and smiled sinisterly. Runimaru formed some hand signals and released poison mist. Sakura snapped back into reality as she realized what kind of jutsu Runimaru was using.

"Sasuke! Don't breath that in it's highly poisonous it'll affect your breathing and you'll cough a frickin lung out!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke quickly disappeared as Runimaru aimed the poisonous attack forward. He quickly reappeared behind Runimaru and pulled his katana up to his throat from behind.

"I'm not stupid." He calmly stated. "What a pathetic excuse for a shadow clone." He sliced the clone's neck and turned around and threw a kunai towards the woods of the village where Runimaru jumped out surprised. Pulling the kunai from his leg.

Sasuke stared intently into his eyes and activated his sharingan. Finally frightened Runimaru ran in the opposite direction through the gates of Konoha. Sasuke quickly followed as Sakura pulled Naruto along. Sasuke threw a kunai past Runimaru and hit the tree in front of him. He turned around and stared at Sasuke with fear. Sasuke smirked and knew what he wanted to do to torment this bastard.

"You will never hurt her again." Sasuke calmly stated with hatred in his eyes.

He formed a couple hand signals and stared into Runimaru's eyes with his Mangekyo sharingan. He laughed at the thought of the torment he'll put him through.

"Tsukuyomi." He uttered. (A/N; The jutsu Itachi used on the Kakashi in the Naruto episodes. ^.^")

Trapped in the genjutsu he was bound to a stake and watched as numerous amounts of Sasukes appeared around him. One after another they impaled a katana into his body. Careful as to not hit an artery or organ. Just slicing flesh.

"You are trapped under my genjutsu. Here I control time. Space. Existence. You are in my world now." He heard Sasuke's voice in the distance. He shuddered as another katana plunged through his thigh. Twisting it sickly as he slowly pulled it back out.

In the real world Sakura watched as Sasuke's emotionless face stared at Runimaru. Smirking every once and a while when he heard him let out a bloody scream. Naruto cringed at every scream yet smiled just as much as Sasuke did. Naruto was all for helping people. But this man hurt his sister and plenty of other innocent kunoichis and civilians.

Sasuke released his genjutsu as Sakura came up behind him and wrapped her slender arms around his torso. She saw the avenger in him coming back and she didn't want it to come back. She wanted to be the one to take her revenge. Sasuke had done enough for her. Her and Naruto hated seeing the old avenger in him.

"You. Bastard." Runimaru breathed out as he collapsed to the floor staring at the prodigy angrily.

Sakura stepped forward and slipped on her gloves she always kept with her. The fear melting from her as she saw him writhe around like a scared little guppy. She cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly. He stared at her in disbelief. Wanting to know where she got the sudden courage.

" You think I'm bad? You haven't seen her yet. I'm pretty sure she's more angry you hurt civilians." Sasuke and Naruto stated nodding their heads. Sasuke stepped back and watched as his cherry blossom ran towards the mist nin pulling her arm back and throwing it forward towards the ground. It shattered and boulders flew out the earth causing about 50 feet to erode. Runimaru lay in the crater of pointy debris staring at her intently with bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Don't you ever touch me or another girl again." She sneered. Sakura walked over to the crater jumped over the jagged rocks and pick the bastard up by his collar holding him up in the air.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" He screamed.

"She doesn't even let _me_ off the hook when I plead." Sasuke smirked to Naruto in the background.

"BITCH! CHYEA!" She screamed pulling her arm back as it glowed with chakra punching him in the face and sending him flying into the air and over the woods three villages over.

Both boys stared as the rouge nin disappeared. Sweat dropping as she turned around still angry. Sasuke walked up to her and waited for the response he knew that would come. She melted into his arms and began to cry. The adrenaline lost from her veins. She was back to being scared and upset at the memory of the night. Her random moment of bravery that appeared from seeing the avenger in Sasuke disappeared. He held her tightly and soothed her rubbing circles on her back. Naruto took this as a cue for him to leave the lovers and he went his separate way quietly, over to Hinata's house. (xD)

"He's gone. You were so strong. It's okay. Saku-Chan." Sasuke cooed knowing how much she adored him calling her that. He picked her up and took her home. They walked into the bedroom and he placed her on the bed and went to lock the front door. The onyx eyed boy came back to find her sound asleep. He smirked and took off her dirty sweat soaked clothes. Pulling a shirt from the closet he slipped it on her and tucked her in kissing her forehead gingerly. Thinking back to what happened he mentally cursed himself to get someone to secretly keep and eye on her when he leaves. He changed his clothes and got in bed pulling her to his chest.

_He will never hurt you again. You are my life. I love you Sakura Chan._

* * *

**Sooo….How was it? Was it worth the wait? Dx I'm a terrible writer. : ( I go hide now. R&R. ~Panda-Chan**


End file.
